Underdogs don't have extra lives
by catrod1992
Summary: Kaiba brother Seth wants him to take care of his pet while he is gone for three months. But what happen when the pet is a cute blond boy in need of rescuing. crappy summary but good story I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH
1. Chapter 1

===Seto pov===

I am Seto Kaiba C.E.O of Kaiba Corp., I am 23 years old my hair is chestnut brown and my eyes are blue. I have two brothers Mokuba Kaiba is 16 years old and Seth Kaiba is 23 years old. Mokuba is the only relative I care for deeply, he has jet black hair that past his shoulder and violet eyes. As for Seth I don't really care about him, he is my look a like twin brother but he is the opposite of me, he doesn't work he only likes to spend money, and pick up women of the night. Seth has lime green hair and yellow eyes.

I was on my way to Seth mansion, he told me that he wanted me to take care of something important for him. Just probably gonna give me something lame. At least this will keep him off my back, just because he doesn't work doesn't mean he smart, he could bring Kaiba Corp. within a blink of an eye. The limo stopped in front of a rich mansion then I got out and went inside the mansion, there I saw Seth with his familiar white school uniform, he was flirting with one of his maid's god she stupid enough to even work here let alone fall for his stupid flirts. I cleared my throat, he stopped and looked at me

"Glade you could come Seto, Lena you can leave I promise to gave you a raise if you clean up my room" he said seductively

"Oh Seth you're such a bad boy" she said

"Only as Bad as you want me to me" he said

He dismissed the maid then walk over to me with a stupid grin on his face

"So how have you been dear brother" he asked

"I would be in a happy mood if i didn't have to see you" I said

"Aww is that how you great your own brother" he said

"Shut up what was so important that I had to come all the way down here" I said

"I really can't explain it, it's better to show you" he said

I followed him up the stairs and down two hallways he had his mansion decorated poor showing nothing but rich looking art all over the walls, then he stopped in front of a door he pulled out a key and slipped it into the door lock. He open the door and motion me in, I went inside first and looked around. It was a white room with no windows and only two door this one and other one by common sense was the bathroom, there was also a plain queen size bed, and there were sex toys scatter though out the room.

"What the hell is this" I said angrily

"This is just the room where I keep my pet" he said

"You finally turned to bestiality" I said

He chuckled evilly then looked at me

"Not really, Joey come out you stupid mutt" he said

Then a boy no more the 19 years old came out on his hands and knees from behind the bed, he had hair the same color as gold and chocolate brown eyes. He was bear naked but, what look really strange was he had ears and a tail of a dog he also wore a black collar, and he looked starved and beaten to death. The boy came over to Seth and nuzzled his leg, Seth smirked and petted Joey like a dog.

"Joey this is my brother Seto, Seto this is my pet Joey" Seth said

I stared at Joey more, his eyes looked empty like there was thought in his head. I felt sad for him, just how long had he been with this man and why was he even here in the first place.

"So what do you think Seto, Joey is a cute mutt isn't he" he asked

"What the fuck is it with the ears and tail" i asked

"Don't worry they are just toys, he is just a...normal boy plus he also knows some tricks" he said

He snapped his fingers, Joey flinched and moved to the front of Seth pants, he unzipped them. I turned my head in disgust. Seth moaned loudly say things such as 'faster' and 'suck more', after sometime I heard him pant heavily. I turned my head to see that they were finished. Seth pat Joey head and Joey helped Seth zip up his pants then he licked the white liquid off his face.

"See its better then that old sit trick" he said

"You're sick, I thought you liked women" I said

He smirked and pulled out a long silver chain and attached it to Joey's collar, and then he pulled Joey up roughly Joey let out a small whimper and stood on his feet. Seth wrapped an arm around Joey and nuzzled his neck

"I do but you can't help mutt fuck this mutt brains out" he said

"So what do I have to do with this" I said

"I'm going on vacation for three months and I need someone to take care of this mutt for me. I am sure you would love to have him" he said

"And I was your first choice" I said

"If you don't want too I could find someone else to do it. I am positive they would love to have someone like Joey" he said

I growled in disgust, Seth is so low sometimes. I looked at Joey and he looked afraid at what was going to happen, damn it I would never forgive myself if I see this poor boy with someone worse than Seth and Seth was worse.

"Fine I'll take care of him" I said

"That is good to hear brother" he said

He walked up to me and handed the silver chain, then he walked up to Joey and kissed his forehead.

"Be a good mutt or else I will have to punish you" he said

===end of part 1===

Cat: so there's a new series yay

Joey: you are weird now I see why Kaiba wants to kill you

Cat: *cat ears pop out* i know I'm so bad sometime lol

Dark: bad you're evil

Cat: thank you

Dark: I'm the one whose suppose to be evil not you

Cat; XDDD

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	2. Chapter 2

===Seto pov===

Me and Joey were in the limo on my way to my mansion. Joey stared at the floor of the limo hugged my trench coat tightly, I began to wonder why Joey would be with Seth. It could have been for money or drugs but, it didn't look that way. I sighed and looked out the window

"Joey" I called

He flinched then slowly moved over to the front of my pants, he unzipped them but, I pushed him away then he pushed me down on the black leather seat and started to kiss my neck then he grind himself into me. I unconsciously let out a moan then I mentally slapped myself. I held Joey face, I looked at him annoyed he stared back at me with deathly fear.

"You don't have to do that anymore" I said

He looked at me with tears in his eyes, I sat up and wiped them away and sighed deeply then I hugged the blond boy, he began to cry into my shoulder. I let him while I stroked his hair

"You don't have to do any of the things that Seth taught you anymore" I said

He blinked and looked at me questionably, I tilted my head curiously

/I worried if he understands Japanese/ I thought

"Do you speak English" I asked in English

He looked away, he looked hurt after I said that. I wonder if Seth forced him to speak Japanese and if that is true that Joey is a foreigner, duh that was stupid of me to think of even his name says he is foreign.

"Master Kaiba we have arrived" the driver said

I nodded and open the door and got out of the limo. I helped Joey get out of the limo then we went inside the mansion. We were greeted by one of my maids, she had sky blue hair that pasted her waist, her eye color was the same color as her eyes, and she was in her mid twenties. She wore a dark blue French maid out and a broom was in her left hand. She looked at me and smiled at me.

"Welcome home Mister Kaiba" she said

She looked at Joey then back at me with a cat like smile on her face. Great I hated when she started going yaoi fan girl on me.

"And who might this be" she said

"Kisara this is Joey he will be staying with us for awhile, Joey this is Kisara head maid in the mansion" I said

"Nice to meet you Joey but, where did you find him, why is he naked and what's with the toys" she asked

"Grrr Seth" I said angrily

"I see do you want me to give him a bath" she asked

"Please and make sure to burn of those ears and tail" i said

"Ok follow me Joey" she said

She gently grabbed Joey hand, Joey looked at me and I gently smiled at him.

"Don't worry she might be a yaoi fan girl but, Kisara won't hurt you" I said

"Hey I'm not that bad with the yaoi" she said

"Then how come I keep finding yaoi manga on my computer" I said

"I don't know maybe the other maids are downloading them" she lied

I sighed then she led Joey upstairs, I sighed again and went over to my office. I logged into the computer and started to work on the new duel disk system, this was gonna make traveling and dueling easier. Instead of a duel disk, it was a duel matt, an easy fold out duel system and for people own style they could change the outside cover to their own choosing. I worked on it for an hour or so until someone knocked on the door

"Come in" I said

The door open, Kisara and Joey walked in. Joey looked a little better he wore a white t shirt, the black collar, and with some baggy jeans, his eyes didn't seem so empty and without the ears and tails actually made him...cuter wait did I just think of Joey as cute.

"Mister Kaiba are you there" Kisara asked

"Huh yeah you did a good job but, what happen to you" I said

I saw that her hair was partly wet and so was her outfit, she chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Joey freaked out when I was giving him his bath" she said

I chuckled and she growled at me

"And I am expecting my pay check earlier for making me take out his tail that was really gross" she complained

"Alright but, has Joey said anything" I asked

"No not one word he just stays quiet, if he's been with Seth for awhile it may take some time for him to talk oh here read this" she said

She handed me a note and then left the room, I looked over to Joey who was just standing there.

"You can sit down on one of the sofas Joey" I said

He flinched again and walked over to one of the sofas then sat down. I looked at the note Kisara had given me, I opened it up and began to read it, and the note was in Kisara hand writing part of it was wet but, I could still read everything.

'Joey is worse than I had imagined, he had more bite marks then I can count and I even saw a few cut made by a knife or something. I looked at his back and there are at least ten whip marks on his back. I tried to take off the black collar but, Joey freaked out and got me wet. I'm glad you brought Joey home with you, poor guy please don't let him go back with Seth' she wrote

Like I was dumb enough to let Joey go back with Seth, I looked at him and he was just staring at the floor blankly. I sighed and continue to work for another hour until Kisara walked in the room, she was dressed in black jeans and a light red shirt. Guess her shift is almost done.

"Mister Kaiba dinner ready" she said

"Alright, have you seen Mokuba he should have been home by now" I said

"Mokuba called and said he is gonna stay at a friend's house working on a project he said that he might spend the night" she said

"Ok then let's go Joey" I said

He got up and we went over to the dining room, Kisara tried her best to make Joey talk but, she failed he didn't say a word to her only stared at her. Hopefully with time he can be back to his normal self.

===end of part 2===

Joey: what the hell happen?

(Room is a mess)

Dark: *shaking in the corner*

Hikira: 0____o

Cat: *dark cloud hanging over me*

Kaiba: did you girls get into a fight or something

Hikira: no worse

Joey: Dark did you have something to do with this

Dark: nooo

Cat: it wasn't Dark

Kaiba: let me guess you got an 80 on your report card

Cat: no even worse

Joey: worse did you fail a class or something

Cat; I WAS ACCUSED OF STEALING FROM THE FUCKING DOLLAR STORE DDX

Kaiba: did the cashier mistake Dark for you

Dark: hey I can steal from a lot of places but, the dollar store is lowest of the low

Cat: great now I can't buy dollar chocolates anymore

Joey: but why tear the room apart

Cat: DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT LIKE OF BEING ACCUSED OF SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T DO T____T

Joey: wow bi polar much

Hikira: no just emotional

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	3. Chapter 3

===Seto pov===

We arrived in the large dining room, I pulled a dark wood chair for Joey at the right hand of the table and he sat down then I sat down at the head of the table. Kisara came in with dinner, it was steak, mashed potatoes and a salad, I thanked her I slowly began to eat my meal. She place Joey plate in front of him and he stared at the food hungrily but, he didn't try to touch it. I sighed heavily

"Go on Joey you can eat" Kisara said

He looked at me then slowly reached out for the steak he quickly grabbed it and started to devour it, he choked on the meat for a minute then he recovered and finished it off. I sighed again, guess I'll have to teach him some table manners. Joey licked his lips and slowly smiled. He looked at me than at the potatoes.

"Joey" I said

He looked at me with fear in his eyes. Doesn't he know already that I am not going to hurt him?

"Use the fork" I said

He looked at the fork and grabbed it he started to eat the potatoes just as quick as he did with the steak. Then he started to pick at the salad, he removed some of the cabbage and some of the carrots. I chuckled in my mind, guess Joey doesn't like cabbage or carrots.

"Mister Kaiba I am going to leave now" Kisara said

"Before you go bring Joey a second plate and dessert" Kisara asked

"What kind of dessert should I bring him" she asked

"Hmm…about some cake and ice cream I'm sure Joey would like that" I said

She nodded her head and left the room than came back in a minute later with another plate of food and a plate of cake and ice cream. She placed them in front of Joey and he quickly finished the food off then looked at the dessert. It was a vanilla cake with dark chocolate icing, there was also a scoop of strawberry ice cream with a cherry on top. He looked back at me then at the dessert.

"Don't you like dessert Joey" I asked

He pointed at the dessert then me then himself, I raised an eyebrow. Did he want to share the dessert with me?

"Do you want to share the cake with me" I asked

He nodded his head and I smiled

"That's ok Joey but, I don't like sweet that much. You can have it" I said

He looked sadden by this but, ate the dessert in peace. After he finished he let out a happy sigh and licked his lips

"Did you like the food you enjoy the meal" I asked

He looked at me and nodded his head, he open his mouth but quickly closed it. He looked away afraid to say something.

/is he to afraid to speak/I thought

"Can you talk Joey" I asked

He nodded his head slowly, he looked at me with slight fear.

"Then why don t you" I asked

He shook his head no.

"Are you afraid to speak" I asked

He slowly nodded his head, yes

"What are you scared of" I asked

He pointed to me I thought about it for a moment and I sighed, god I don't know how much I hate Seth right now. I looked at Joey and he look like I was going to hit him.

"Just because I look like Seth doesn't mean I act like him, actually sometimes I wonder if we are related" I said

He looked up at me, with a little happiness in his eyes. He slowly smiled then I smiled

"You don't have to start speaking now but, when you are ready ok" I said

He nodded his head and smiled more. We left the dining room and went up to the second floor. I opened a door to one of the many guest bedrooms. Joey went in first then I did, he looked around curiously. The room walls were a light cream color, it had a king size bed with coffee color sheets, and huge angel soft pillows. There was an oak wood dresser against the wall and a door to the opposite of the bed, which led into the bathroom.

"Do you like this room Joey" I asked

He looked at me, his smile went away. He looked at me then at the floor

"What's the matter Joey, something troubling you" I asked

He looked away and slowly began to take off his clothes. I blushed like crazy and rushed up to Joey, I stopped him from taking off his pants. He looked at me fearful.

"You don't have to do any of that any more do you understand" I said

Then he leaned up to me and kissed me on the lips, my face must have changed all shades of red. I broke the kiss and glared at Joey, he flinched and looked away.

"Joey, look at me" I said

He slowly looked at me, tears started to fall from his eyes. I brushed them away and placed my hand on his cheek. I stared deep into his chocolate eye, I stroked the silk soft skin and slowly smiled

"You don't have to anything of the awful Seth forced you to do, no more of those things ok" I said

He nodded his head and a few more tears escaped his eyes and I brushed them away. I smiled then he did, his smile was cute and well…I just wanted to hug Joey but I didn't

"You can go ahead and go to sleep, I've got some work to do" I said

He nodded his head again, he jumped on the bed and smiled. He quickly fall asleep, I walked up to him. He looked like a cute puppy, I pulled the covers over his body. I gently brushed my hand against his hair, it was soft like silk. I sighed heavily and left the room.

===end of part 3===

Dark: how many times did I tell you not to let the vampire take your blood?

Cat: it was just a blood donation Dark it's not the end of the world

Dark: it is for me

Joey: you donated blood

Cat: yeah this time I was on the plasma machine this time

Dark: *cries* it was horrible aibou was shivering like crazy and the stupid vampires didn't help her

Hikira: they gave her a heat packet to keep her warm

Dark: that doesn't count

Kaiba: how many times have you donated blood?

Cat: this was my fifth and yay for free T-shirt

Kaiba: you do it to get a free shirt don't you?

Cat: ^__^ maybe

Dark: *sigh* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	4. Chapter 4

===Seto pov===

I checked the clock on my laptop it was already after midnight. I shut off everything and headed towards my room, when I got to my room I discovered Joey was sleeping on my bed. I looked at him surprised, how in hell did he find my room. I sighed and let the thought go. I went over to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I spit out the mint white paste then went back into my room. I stared down at the sleeping blond, something about him seemed strangely familiar like we have seen each other in the past or something. I shook my head, I must be tired. I pushed Joey over a little then laid down a second later Joey rolled over and placed his head on my chest. I froze at looked at him, he looked too cute to move away. I smiled and slowly wrapped an arm around his waist then I drifted off into a needed sleep.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a desert, it was dark which meant it was night time. I looked around and found myself in the middle of the camp, I saw a few guards talking around a fire. Their clothing looked like something from ancient Egypt. Then my eyes widen in shock, I saw a man that looked exactly like me except his skin was tanned not fake spray on tan but a natural tan, he wore what looked like an Egyptian priest outfit head dress and all. The man was watching someone, I looked over to what he was looking at and my eyes widen even more I saw someone that looked like Joey, ever weirder was he had the ears and tail of a dog. What was really weird was they moved like they were real. The look alike Joey wore a pair of white trunks tied with a red sash and a gold collar. The person that looked like me stretched out then the person that looked like Joey looked over to him, he got up and walked over to the look alike me.

"Did you like the stories" the look alike me asked

"Yeah they were pretty cool "the look alike Joey said

"Can you tell me about them in private" the look alike me asked

The "Joey" looked over to a tent then at "Seto". They went over to the tent and went inside, I followed them. When I was inside I found them making out, but just cute romantic make out but, full on mouth down each other throat make out. "Seto" broke for air then pushed "Joey" on a pile of pillows, and then he got on top of him and started to kiss his neck. "Seto" pressed his knees in between "Joey's" legs.

"Ssetth they could hear us" "Joey" complained

"Then we'll have to be as quite as possible" "Seto" said

"Oh Ra Seth so good" "Joey" moaned

"Is it my puppy Jonouchi" Seth asked

"Please Seth I need you inside me" Jonouchi begged

I snapped my eyes opened to see the ceiling of my room, I sat up and touched my forehead

/What the hell was that, what kind fucked up dream was that/I thought

I sighed annoyed, no more black coffee before bed. My alarm clock went off it was already 6:30 in the morning, I quickly shut it off. I felt the weight shafted on my bed, I turned my head to see Joey waking up. First he nuzzled into the pillow and shifted so he was laying on this side then he slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at me then he smiled softly

"..Morn-ing" he whispered

I slowly smiled, his voice sound a bit dry and raspy. I guess it will take a little longer before his voice will clear up.

"Morning mind to explain to me why you were sleeping in my room instead of yours" I asked

"...I" he said

He quickly hid himself with the sheets. I sighed, it maybe longer before he can start talking in sentence instead of just words. I gently pulled the sheets away and looked at Joey. He looked afraid but, not so bad as he looked yesterday. I placed a hand on his head and stroked the soft smooth hair

"It's ok Joey I am not mad, I was surprised" I said

He nodded his head and slowly sat up.

"So how did you find my room" I asked

He pointed to wall where my blue eyes white dragon painting hung. The dragon was on a snowing mountain roaring to the any trespassers that this mountain was his territory. I smiled at looked at me.

"So that painting meant this was my room" I asked

He nodded his head. Then he pointed to my eyes, I smiled again. I liked the blue eyes white dragon because his eyes were just as fierce as mine.

"You are really smart you know that" I said

He smiled and nuzzled into my hand, I let out a soft chuckle.

"But, the next time I find you sleeping on my bed, I will kick you off" I said

He whimpered right after I side that, I shock my head and riffled his hair a bit

"I don't mean literally ok" I said

He nodded then there was a knock on my door. Then it open to see Kisara, she looked at us and squealed in delight.

"Oh my god you two are already sleeping together and barely even a day. Where's my camera I have to find my camera" she said

I threw my alarm clock hitting her in the head, she fell to her knees and rubbed her head

"Ow you didn't have to threw the clock at me" she said

"Right you would have gone and blab it off to the world you manga yaoi fan girl" I said

"Hey can't really blame me, it's the internet fault" she said

"Anyway I'll need you to keep an eye on Joey well I'm working at Kaiba corp." I said

"Sure no problem" she said

===end of par 4===

Cat: I don't get how they are gonna do it

Kaiba: you are a fan girl figure it out

Cat: but I don't think it will fit

Joey: hey it might

Hikira: are you still going on about that aibou

Cat: I have been thinking about it in my sleep and I swear I don't know how they are going to fit the Yugioh R series into the anime

Dark: it said that it ended after battle city

Joey: but that's when the Orichalcos happened

Cat: damn it DX

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	5. Chapter 5

===Kisara pov===

I sighed heavily and wiped my forehead, I had just finished all of the chores I had to do like I clean master Kaiba bathroom not so hard, make his bed again not hard, put away all of his suits kind of hard because he likes his suit organized by band and color, clean his cars hard because he likes them brand new clean, clean his desk not so hard and make sure everyone else was doing their job. I sighed in relief, it wasn't easy being head maid in master Kaiba mansion. I looked over at Joey and he looked back at me, he has been following me everywhere I go except for the bathroom. He was really quite and he looked like he didn't have much on his mind.

"So Joey, do you like the mansion" I asked

He slowly nodded his head and my cell phone started to go off. I checked it and it was a text message from Kaiba, it read 'Take Joey to the mall and buy him some clothes NONE FROM THE SEX STORES'. I chuckled and looked at Joey, he looked at me with slight fear in his eyes.

"Well looks like we are going to have a trip to the mall" I said

Joey looked at me curiously, and I sighed again

"It's the place where you can buy clothes and stuff" I said

Joey still looked at me curiously and I looked back at him with the same curious look.

"Wow how long have you been away from society" I said

Joey shook his head, I guess that meant he didn't know. I sighed again, guess I will have to teach him so new thing. I looked at Joey and smiled

"Ok just wait here and let me change ok" I said

He nodded and I rushed off over to where my room, I kind of talk Kaiba into letting have my own room. Not that I stay here often but when I need to change out of this annoying uniform hey it's tough to clean a mansion in a French maid outfit. I got dressed in some jeans and 'MySpace ruined my relationship' T-shirt. I put on my violet flip flops then I grabbed my wallet and slipped it into my back pocket. I run back to where Joey was, he was sitting down and just starring off into space.

"Ready to go Joey" I asked

He nodded his head and got up, we walked over to the garage and we got into one of the cars. It was ninety nine purple neon, it's my own car it sucked sometimes but hey a car is a car right. I drove over to the mall, Joey just looked out the window he looked happy just to be outside. I parked outside the mall then we got out of the car then we went inside. Joey looked amazed when we got inside, everything surprised him. I grabbed Joey hand and went over to a Marcy's. I dragged him over to the boy section and started to look through the clothes. Joey also started to look through the clothes

"Let's see what clothes would look good on you" I said

Joey looked at the T-shirts I was looking through, he picked out a shirt with blue and white one he showed to me and I looked at him.

"Wanna try that on" I said

He slowly nodded his head, I showed him where the dressing room was. I looked through some jeans, a few moments later Joey came back out. He looked really good.

"Wow that looks great on you Joey" I said

He smiled and we continued to look for clothes for Joey. His looked best in T-shirts and jean pants, I paid for several shirts and pants. Then we went over to Hot Topic so we could get a few bracelets for him, maybe we could find a cool watch there too. When we got there I saw a beautiful woman with wonderful tanned skin and clear sky blue eyes, she wore a black tank top and top it was her Isis, she was buying a couple of CD's. I atomically pushed Joey and we hid behind one of the racks.

"Sorry about that Joey" I said

I felt myself blushing heavily, I looked through the clothes and saw Isis leaving I am really glad she didn't see us it would have been explained on what we were doing. I sighed out loud and helped Joey up, Joey pointed at Isis.

"Umm well she was my high school crush, her name is Isis" I said

He nodded his head and we went back to the shopping. I picked out a couple of necklaces and Joey picked out a couple bracelets. I paid for them and we left the store. I checked my watched and it was barely three thirty, which means we had some time to kill.

"Joey since you don't have to be back at the mansion for awhile wanna get a smoothie" I said

He nodded his head and I smiled, we walked over to the food court. I walked up to the smoothie stand and order two strawberries banana smoothies. I handed Joey one and we sat at one of the table, Joey slowly drinked out of his.

"So Joey are you ok" I asked

He slowly nodded his head

"Isn't that collar uncomfortable" I said

He shook his head no. Then I heard someone call out my named, I turned around to see it was Isis.

"Kisara is that you" she said

"Oh hey Isis, how are you doing" I asked

"Just fine, I haven't seen you since high school" she said

/But I have seen you a lot at the museum/ I said in my head

"Me too" I said

"You won't mind if I sit down" she said

"Not at all" I said

She sat down and looked at Joey then back at me.

"Hello my name is Isis" she said

Joey looked like he wanted to say something but, he stayed quite.

"I'm sorry Isis but Joey has a hard time speaking" I said

"Oh I am sorry to hear that about your boyfriend" she said

"Joey's not my boyfriend" I said

"I just thought since I saw you two together that you were going out" she said

"We are just friends" I said quickly

I blushed heavily and took a quick drink out of my smoothie, Isis smiled and chuckle lightly.

"Well if you want to catch up wanna grab coffee later this afternoon" she said

"Of course, I would love to" I said

"Alright here's my number, meet me at Café coco at six" she said

"Alright have a nice day" I said

Isis left and I wanted to scream and dance for joy, I was going on a date with my high school crush. I could be the happiest woman on the Earth.

===end of part 5===

Cat: sorry people this is basic a filler chapter

Dark: ran out of ideas again

Cat: kind of but the next chapters are going to get better

Kisara: you better not say anything about my date

Cat: don't worry I won't

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	6. Chapter 6

===Kaiba pov===

I got back to the mansion after I got off from work when I opened the door someone jumped at me. I was caught off guard so I fell back, the person chuckled lightly.

"I take it work was busy today" the person said

I looked at the person, he is my sixteen year old brother Mokuba

"Aren't you a little too old to be jumping on me" I said

"Nope" he chuckled

He got off of me and helped me up, we went inside then we walked over to my office. Mokuba had to walk twice as fast just to be able to keep with me.

"So how was school" I asked

"Good I got an A on the history test" he said

"That's good to hear" I said

Then I saw Joey, he was staring at one of the painting I had bought awhile ago. He turned his head and smiled. I felt my face heat up, Joey was wearing loose skin tight jeans, and a crimson T-shirt that read 'And the Buffy staked the Edward', a couple of bracelets hung from his wrist and a chain necklace hung from his neck. What disappointed me was Joey was still wearing that black collar.

"Hey Seto I was wondering who this is" Mokuba said

I snapped out my trace and cleared my throat.

"This is one of Seth friends, Joey" I answered

"Seth has friends, hell must have frozen over but what he doing here" he said

"Joey is going to be staying with us while Seth is away on vacation" I said

Mokuba looked at Joey, Joey looked nerves and started to tug on his shirt.

"I'm not against it or anything but how do we know Seth isn't going to try to take over kaiba corp." he said

"I just know Mokuba" I said

I looked at Mokuba and gave him the it-is-something-else look. He nodded his head and walked up to Joey. He held out his hand to the blond boy.

"Well Joey it is nice meeting you" he said

Joey nodded his head then he shook hands with Mokuba, someone cleared their throat. I turned around and saw Kisara. Looks like she didn't want to go shopping in her uniform.

"Well I'm surprised you got Joey some nice clothes" I said

"Yeah but, I really wanted to get him into skin tight leather pants" she said

I punched her on the arm for the stupid comment, she chuckled and rubbed her arm.

"Ow that hurt" she said

"Say something like that again and I'm hitting you with my brief case" I threaten

"Aw come on I finally recovered for the last time you hit me" she whined

"Good maybe I can make sure you don t recover" I said

I felt something tug my sleeve, I turned my head and saw Joey with a begging look in his chocolate eyes. He mouthed the word don't. I sighed and patted his head

"don't worry I'm not gonna hit her" I said

Cat let out a heavy sighed and I smiled

"I'm just gonna chop off her hair" I said

Then she grabbed her hair and held it tightly

"Oh no you won't" she hissed

"You are in a good mood Kisara, did something happen" Mokuba asked

"Yeah, I have a date" she said

"Wow, hell must have frozen over" I joked

"Shut up, it's not that hard to get a date" she hissed

"Do you have to pick on her, Seto" Mokuba said

"Would you rather let me pick on you" I said

"No I'm good" he said

"So what's for dinner" I asked Kisara

"Today the chief cooked up some delicious homemade paste, with red pasta sauce" she said

Just then I heard a loud growling noise, I looked at where it was coming from. The growling noise was coming from Joey, Joey looked away and blushed.

"Kisara, did Joey have anything to eat today" I asked

"Yeah, I spent more money at the food court then any of the stores. Joey is like a bottomless pit" she said

I chuckled and ruffled Joey hair a bit. Joey looked at me and slowly smiled.

"Well, I guess you are a big eater huh" I said

"Seto and Joey sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Mokuba singed

"Yeah and you are gonna be G-R-O-U-N-D-E-D if you finished singed that song" I threaten

"First comes love then comes marriage, then come Kaiba with a baby carriage" Kisara singed

I glared at her and she took off running, I heard laughing. I looked at Joey and he was laughing, it sounded nice. It was like the warm sun rays after the long winter. I sighed and held Joey hand.

"Come on, we better get to the dining room before the food gets cold" I said

"You are really gonna love the pasta the chief makes Joey, it's really good oh and you have to try all of the desserts too" Mokuba said

Joey chuckled and nodded his head, Mokuba started talking to Joey while we walked over to the dining room. It was nice seeing the two together like this.

===end of part 6===

Cat: I just realized I'm a perv

Kaiba: about time only took you two years for you to realize that

Cat: not like that but lately I've been thinking things like a perv

Joey: how

Cat: ok there was this commercial where one guy tells this other guy that his little truck stick was up

Dark: lol stupid aibou

Cat: shut up I don't know why but I thought of something else when I heard it

Hikira: lol

Cat: sorry people if this chapter is short

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	7. Chapter 7

===Kaiba pov===

After a nice hot dinner, I went over to my office to go work on some paper work while Mokuba went to his room to do some homework. I turned my head to see Joey following me like a puppy would follow his owner, it was odd but in a kind of cute way. I got to my desk and Joey sat by my side. I started to work on some of the paper work I would occasionally take a glance at Joey. When I did look at Joey he was just staring out into space. With the past two days he has been here he looks a lot better, he looks healthier and he didn't look well…empty. I sighed and saved my work, then shut off the computer. Joey look at me with curiosity in his eye, I smiled and ruffled his hair a bit. He smiled and let out a quite laugh

"Are you bored Joey" I asked

He nodded his head and flinched a bit

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you "I said

I got up and held out my hand, Joey waited for a few moments and took it then I helped him up on to his feet.

"How does a movie sound" I asked

He smiled and nodded his head, we made our way to one of my many theater rooms in the mansion. The room had a large screen perfect for showing movies, surround sounds, comfy black leather seat, a pop corn and soda machine. Joey sat down on the black seat while I got the popcorn machine running. I looked through the large selection of DVD, I picked out "The Blair Witch Project". I placed the disc in the DVD player, I sat on the seat right next to Joey bring some popcorn and soda with me. I gave Joey a bag of popcorn and he smiled and I smiled back at him. By the end of the movie Joey was hiding his face with his hands, popcorn was scatter around the floor. I sighed and gently place a hand on his shoulder, he looked at me scared to death. I hugged the blond boy and he stopped shaking

"It's ok Joey none of this was real, it was just a bunch of kids that wanted to make a lot money" I said

He nodded his head but he was still shaking in fear. I sighed again and hugged the fearful teen, he seemed to relax after a few minutes. Slowly he nuzzled his head into my shoulder and I smiled happily. I don't know why but Joey made me feel something I have never felt before. Suddenly he let out a small yawn, I chuckled and kissed his forehead Joey's cheeks turned a light pink color.

"Come on let's get you to bed" I said

He nodded his head and we left the room. I went over to Joey room and open the door, he just stared at me. I pointed to the room but he just shook his head.

"Well go on, nothing going to hurt you" I said

He shook his head no, he looked at me afraid.

"Why, are you afraid of sleeping alone" I asked

He shook his head yes

"If you think the 'Blair Witch' is going to get you, you are wrong. I told you before it the movie was all made up" I said

He shook his head wildly and started to tear up. I walked up to Joey and titled his head so he was looking up to me. I brushed away the tears and hugged him, he hugged me back tightly.

"What are you afraid of" I asked

"Ss-etthh" he said

"He is gone, he won't come back for you understand" I said

Then he hugged me even tighter and started to cry on my chest. I gently stroke his soft golden hair, he started to shake in fear again. I gently smiled and moved to his ear.

"Hey it's ok, you don't have to cry" i said

"Afraid" he said

"Of Seth, listen Joey when Seth dose come back he is not taking you back with him. I promise Joey he will not take you away, he will never hurt you ever again and I will make sure of it" I said

He looked up at me in surprise, I wiped away his tears with my thumb. It was strange but he looks adorable when he looked surprised.

"Come on let's get you into bed" I said

"With you" he asked

"You want to sleep with me" I said

He nodded his head happily and I sighed once more

"Alright but this is the last time ok" I said

He smiled and hugged me again then rushed into my room, I let out a soft chuckle and quickly followed him. I watched as Joey jumped on the bed like an excited puppy then he laid down and wrapped himself in the blankets. It was kind of cute I got into the bed and Joey let out another laugh.

"Thank you" he said

"You are welcome" I said

Joey snuggled up to me, I let him rest his head on the crook of my neck. I slowly wrapped an arm around his waist and placed a smile kiss on his forehead. Joey sighed heavily and fell asleep.

"Sleep well Joey" I said

===end of part 7===

Joey: hey Cat how long have you been writing fan fictions

Cat: *thinks* well I started writing yaoi during my sophomore year and I am a senior now so going on three years

Dark: wow and you still don't have a life

Cat: shut up

Dark: lol

Kaiba: don't you get bored of writing yaoi

Cat: no, it's the only thing that I like doing

Kaiba: great

Cat: lol

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH

Hikira: sorry for the short chapter


	8. Chapter 8

===Kaiba pov===

Joey curled up right next to me and sighed happily I smiled and petted Joey hair. It's been about a few weeks since we have been sleeping together and it's been very nice.

"Kaiba" Joey called in his Brooklyn like accent

"Joey you can call me Seto you know that" I said

"Alright Seto, can I ask you something" he asked

"What's on your mind pup" I said

"Can we hang out tomorrow" he asked

"Well I don't know its Saturday and it's usually the day when I catch up with all of my work" I said

"Please Seto it would make me very happy" he said

He looked at me with that cute puppy look of his and I smiled at him.

"Of course Joey, we will hang out tomorrow" I said

He giggled a bit and I kissed his forehead, Joey nuzzled into my arms and sighed happily. It has been well great since Joey had been here. Mokuba helped Joey start speaking during the first week of his stay, then Joey started cooking for us on the second week. I don't know how he does it but, Joey's cooking is the best the head chef envies Joey for his natural talent. Me had Joey have grown quite close to each, nothing like couples or anything but well…just really good friends. We drifted off into a much needed sleep quickly.

Then I started getting a weird dream again this time I saw the look alike me sword fighting a man with short silver hair and blood red eyes, there was a scar underneath his left eye which kind of looked like a T with a extra line running through it sideways. He wore a pair of dark violet trunks and a dark red jacket. The man attacked "Seth" as I recall it, the silver hair man attack "Seth" on his right arm. "Seth" let out a hiss in pain and attacked the silver haired man again. The silver haired man block and kicked sand at "Seth", "Seth" did nothing then someone cried out his name

"Seth" a person yelled

Both the silver hair man and 'Seth' turn to look at the person. It was the dog ear Joey otherwise known as Jonouchi, "Seth's" eyes widen in fear then the dog ear Joey started to run towards them.

"No Jonouchi stay back" 'Seth' yelled

Then the silver haired man rushed over to 'Seth' his sword was ready to strike. The dog eared Jonouchi stopped and his eyes widen in fear.

"Seth look out" Jonouchi yelled

But it was too late the silver hair man stabbed "Seth"' in the stomach. Jonouchi fell to his knees and tears started falling down his face, then the silver hair man pushed the sword in more almost making the blade come out "Seth's" back. The silver hair man pushed "Seth" away, "Seth" was bleeding badly he tried getting back up but couldn't. The silver haired man started to walk toward the Jonouchi, Jonouchi had tears falling down from his face. When the silver hair man was in front of the dog eared Joey he titled his chin so he was staring into the blood red eyes.

"It's nice to see you again hybrid" he said

"Seto hey Seto wake up" a familiar voice said

I opened my eyes to see Joey looking down at me, he looked worried and concern. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair, what the hell was that dream all about.

"You ok Seto, you look like you were having a bad dream" he said

"I'm fine maybe I should stop taking those energy drinks before bed" I said

"Yeah that would be good you need to lay off those things" he said

"I should, shouldn't I" I said

"Come on we have to get ready" he said

"Ready for what" I yawned

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten" he asked

I thought about it for a minute but, I didn't come up with anything. Joey chuckled lightly and held my hand.

"We are suppose to hang out today" he said

"Right well go ahead and start getting dressed I'll be ready in a minute" I said

"Alright oh and good morning" he said

"Good morning to you too" I said

I kissed his forehead then he jumped out of the bed and left the room. I sighed and shook my head, what the hell was that dream. I got out of bed and walked over to my laptop, I opened up google and typed in the word 'hybrid'.

===end of part 8===

Cat: ...

Dark: damn it aibou snap out of it

Cat: huh sorry I was thinking"

Hikira: you've been thinking a lot lately

Cat: that's because I just graduated from high school

Joey: that's right you just graduated, man where does the time go

Kaiba: so what are you planning on doing

Cat: idk I am still thinking

Joey: well what do you want to do

Cat: I want to become a writer but, I don't think my stories are that good

Kaiba: I could have told you that

Dark: *whacks Kaiba*

Kaiba: *glares at Dark*

Cat: or I want to become a cop

Joey: wow

Cat: idk I am still thinking

Hikira: don't take too aibou

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	9. Chapter 9

===Kaiba pov===

Me and Joey got into my car then I started it up, I had asked if Mokuba wanted to come but he said he was going to hang out with some of his friends. I looked at Joey and Joey looked back at me with a smile. I began to drive towards an amusement park that was half an hour away.

"Seto" Joey said

"What is it Joey" I said

"What were you doing on the computer" he asked

"Just doing a double check of some reports" I said

"Oh, well that's good" he said

Actually I lied to Joey about the reports, since those weird dreams keep on coming to me I had to check what is was all about. So far as from what I learned about "hybrid" is they were people that were part animal. Most of them had ears of tail of an animal, some legends have said they were able to changed into the animals and steal valuable treasure. I managed to date the hybrids all the way back to Egypt during the late old kingdom. After that I couldn't find anything more, I sighed heavily what did this have to do with me and Joey and just who the hell was that silver haired man.

"Hey Seto are you alright" Joey asked

"Huh yeah, sorry I was just thinking" I said

"Are you sure you are alright Seto" he asked

"I didn't sleep much last night" I said

"Sorry" he said

"Why are you saying sorry for" I asked

"Because, I always come to you when it's time to go to bed. I must be annoying" he said

"No Joey you are not annoying, you are cute" I said

Joey cheeks turned a light shade of pink, I chuckled lightly and pulled into the parking lot of the amusement park. Joey's lit up my fireworks and he piratical jumped out of the car. I smiled and got out of the car. Joey grabbed my hands and dragged me over to the entrance of the park, the cashier looked at the both of us for a second then I glared at her. I quickly paid the admission and we went in, Joey's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Joey which ride do you want to go on first" I asked

"I don't know there is so many of them" he said

"They say the roller costars here are good" I said

"Then let's go on that one" he said

Joey pointed to a red roller costars called the tornado, we walked over to it and waited in line for a few minutes. We got on the first seats of the ride and we strapped ourselves in, the roller costar slowly started going up the hill once we came to the top of the hill the costar went down at high speed. Joey held onto my hand and let out a cry in fear or joy I couldn't tell the difference right at the moment. The costar made a sharp turn making Joey bump my shoulder then the costar did two loops. Joey laughed heavily and I smiled. Joey had a cute laugh and his hair looked adorable when windblown. The ride ended after a few minutes and Joey let out a happy cheer.

"Let's go again" he said

"Let's ride all of the rides once then we can go again" I said

"Good plan" he said

Joey and I got off the ride and went over to another one called drop of fear, basically it's a ride that takes you high in the air then drops you a few times. Joey didn't like the looks of it but, I had managed to convince him to go on it. After that ride we went on the invader, it spins you round and round until you can't tell which way is up or down. I held onto Joey as he did his best to walk in a straight line after we had gone on it twice.

"Let's not go on that one again" he said

"Alright, come on let's get you something to drink" I said

"Lemonade would be great" he said

"Ok" I said

I placed Joey on a table right outside the food court, I went inside only to discover a long line. I growled in annoyance and waited in the damn line. It nearly took half an hour for me to the front of the line, the woman looked up at me and tried to give me her best smile.

"What can I do for you" she said

"Two lemonades" I said

"Alright that will be five dollars" she said

I got out my wallet and found out that all of the bills were twenties, I handed her one and she smiled.

"I don't have change at the moment, you can wait here will I go get some" she said

"Keep the change, just give me my damn drinks" I growled

She chuckled light and got two glasses of lemonades, she winked at me and I growled.

"Hey listen, I get a break in five minutes I was wondering-

"No thank you" I said

I took the drinks and left the small building, I notice a couple of guys were talking to Joey I can tell by the looks in their eyes it wasn't good. One of them got to close to Joey and his hand was going somewhere it shouldn't be going. Joey tried to get away but, the other guy held him there in place. I growled and walked up to the guys then I dumped both of the glasses on the guy who were close to MY puppy.

"What the fuck man" he said

"Back away from him" I hissed

"Just who the hell do you think you are buddy" the other guy said

"Seto Kaiba" I said

"Oh damn, sorry dude we didn't know this was your guy" a guy said

"Then you parasites should know before you hit try to hit on them" I said

I grabbed Joey and dragged him away, I looked back at him and saw he had got wet by the drinks. I sighed heavily and dragged Joey over to the bathroom. I locked the door and got some paper towel and started to clean Joey off.

"Sorry about those guys" I said

"Seto…the almost touched me" he said

"I know, and I will kill them when I get the chance" I said

"Seto…he touched me" he said

"I know" I said

"Seto he touch me" he said

"Joey" I said

Joey started to cry heavily, I tried to comfort the poor people but he just pulled me away and went to the corner of the bathroom. He hugged himself tightly and cried heavily.

"It's no use, he is going to come he is going to come back" he cried

"Joey, he is not taking you away" I said

"No he is, this means I am his and always his. I am his…mutt" he said

Joey pointed to the black collar on his neck, I growled and walked up to the puppy. I gently held him in place and reached out for the collar. Joey flinched and tried to move away but, I kept him still.

"Shh don't cry Joey, it's alright I am setting you free" I said

"Seto" he whimpers

I gently undid the collar and threw it in the trash, Joey looked at me with teary eyes. I gently smiled and placed a smile kiss on his forehead. He let out a small whimper and I hugged him gently.

"You are no one's dog alright, no one owns you" I said

"Seto, thank you" he said

"You are welcome" I said

Joey hugged me tightly and buried his head into my chest, I stroked the puppy's hair and smiled gently. After a few minute we broke apart and I wiped away the last tears on his face.

"Can we go home now" he said

"Of course Joey, we can go home" I said

"Thank you Seto, for everything" he said

"You are welcome" I said

Joey leaned up to me and placed a small kiss on my lips, I felt my face grow warm up then Joey smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go home Seto" he said

"Ok" I said

===end of part 9===

Hikira: aww that was so cute

Cat: *nods* wasn't it

Joey: god damn it why is Kaiba always calling me puppy

Kaiba: because you are a puppy

Joey: shut up

Cat: *chuckles*

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	10. Chapter 10

===Kaiba pov===

I sighed heavily once more as the down pour of rain fall above us, it wouldn't be so bad if one of the tires had gone flat making me pull to the side of the road and wait for a damn tow truck to come. I pulled out my droid phone and sighed heavily, it's only been about ten minutes yet it seemed like hours. I leaned back into my sit and sighed once more.

I heard a light chuckle, I turned my head to see a smiling blond, and I smiled back at him. Joey blushed lightly and fidgeted with his hands. He looked so adorable I just wanted to hug and nuzzle him until I could no longer could.

"You really great bored easily huh Seto" he asked

"I just get use to doing so much, it's kind of weird not doing anything" I said

"I guess you are right…I wished this rain would let up" he said

"Bored too" I asked

"No hungry" he said

Joey's stomach rumbled louder than the thunder could, I chuckled softly. I reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out a pack of mints. I handed them to Joey and he smiled happily then popped a few in his mouth.

"That should hold you until we get home" I said

"Thanks" he said

"Joey…may I ask you something"

"Sure" he said

"…how did you end up with Seth" I asked softly

He looked at the pack of mints and fiddle with the box, he looked very depressed and sad. I reached out and gently placed my hand on his head. He looked at me with those same eyes when I first saw him. Those empty pleading eyes.

"Are you sure you want to know…it's not a pretty story" he said

"I do" I said

"Alright….as you can tell I wasn't always Seth's mutt I was a young man living in New York, hoping to go to one of the ivy school's in America" he said

"No way, what were you planning on doing" I asked

"I wanted to get my degree in business, I am pretty good at math" he chuckled

"So how come you didn't go to school" I said

"Well…I had the smarts and stuff it's just…I never had the money or the luck. I applied for some student loans but,…with the background my old man had they thought I would try and steal their money. So I had to work long and hard fir many different jobs but, I could never raise enough money to go school. Then a buddy of mine told me about a job that paid lots of money...when I looked into the job I found out it was stripping at a club" he explained

"You took the job…didn't you" I said

"Yeah, they told me that nobody had to have sex with customers and the money was pretty good to. It's weird I was a guy yet I always made the most money…anyways I was about to quite when I had raised just enough money but, then…he came a long" he explained

===Joey pov===

I adjusted the tight latex pants, just as I walked on to the stage, I shivered lightly as the many eyes of lust stared down at me. I couldn't see their faces completely because the light focused on the stage more but, I felt their stares on me. I jumped onto the pole and spin around, the scent of cigarettes and alcohol made my stomach turn a bit. I heard a whistle and I winked at the area it came from. I dropped down and thrust lightly against the pole, I let out a soft moan as the cold metal touch my groin lightly. A man placed a bill on the stage and I smiled at him, I got up and slowly thrust my ass out. Another guy slipped a bill into my pants, I twirled around the pole and slid down.

It was the same every day, tons of strange guys would come and see me strip done to nothing but a jock strap, it was starting to get on my last nerves but, I will be out of here soon. After today I will be going to college and becoming someone great. I collected the rest of the bills on the stage then I went back stage and was about to get dressed into normal clothing.

"Hey Joey" someone called

I turned my head to see the boss of the club Kevin, he was in his mid thirties and looked pretty creepy with his perverted smile and freaking venom green eyes. He gave me a smirk and I sighed heavily, I gave Kevin his cut of the pay.

"Thank you" he said

"I am quitting sir" I said

"Aww that's too bad, that man with green hair seemed really interested in you" he said

"Too bad I am leaving this place for good" I said

"Alright but, he is loaded" he said

"That's what every guy says in here" I said

"True but you should have seen his car, it was amazing I don't think anyone could own a beauty like that" he said

"What kind of car did he have" I asked with a little interest

"I don't know, I think it might be between a Lamborghini or something else. Man I wished I had one of those brand spanking new and everything" he chuckled

I froze, if this guy could afford a brand new Lamborghini maybe he is rich after all and maybe I can give him a lap dance or two. I told Kevin that I would talk to the guy then leave, he chuckled and nodded his head. I quickly went back into the club and looked for the green hair stranger. I looked around the darken club and found him in the back corner, he was sipping on a glass of red wine. I slowly approached him with a seductive smile on my face.

"You were looking for me stranger" I asked

"I was, you were good on stage" he said

He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me close to him, I caught the scent of rich cologne on his clothes. I had a better look so I can tell he was wearing a white pressed jacket with white pants with white shoes, I can easily tell the clothing was branded. The green haired man nuzzles my neck and I shivered lightly, his hands slowly wonder my body gently feeling across my skin. I let out a soft moan when his hand brushed against my crotch.

"You know, you are not suppose to touch the strippers" I said quietly

"I thought you quite" he said

"Well not yet" I said

"Good, listen I am going to make a deal with you" he said

"What sort of deal" I asked

"Are you a virgin" he asked

"Yes" I whispered

"Alright, I am going offer you ten million dollars to take your innocence" he said

"No way" I said

"I can have the money for you by tomorrow morning. All you have to do is be at this hotel before midnight, do what I tell you to do, and after that be ready for a night of pleasure" he said

He gently pushed me off of him and handed me a business card then left without another word. I looked at the card address, the hotel is one of the finest in New work it takes months to even book a room for the place. I grabbed a long brown coat then left the club and started walking towards the hotel.

Ten million dollars, with that kind of money I can be set for life. I may even finish school faster than before, and start my own company, I smiled happily life was going to get better from here. I walked around the city for a while until I came up to the huge building of the hotel. The building just seemed to glow even more than any other building.

I smiled once more and walked into the building, everything looked amazing. The floors were a shinning marble, not far from the entrance was the check in desk with a receptionist in a green suit behind it. The furniture looked old yet held the new design to the large room. I looked up and saw a large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the lighting was just perfect making the crystal sprinkle like a beautiful firework. Then a man in a green hotel suit walked up to me and did his best smile at me but, I could see the disgust in his eyes.

"Would you be Mister Seth's company" he asked

"Um does he have green hair and yellow eyes" I asked

"Yes, that is him" he said

"Then yeah I am" I said

"Let me show you to his suite sir" he said

I followed the guy over to a lone elevator, he opened the vine gate then pushed a button, and door open. I stepped in and leaned against the wall as the guy pushed the button and waited for the elevator to stop. After a few minutes the elevator came to a halt. The doors slide open and I looked at the large room in awe. I stepped in and took in the sight of the suite.

It was the president's suite, it was large and had some of the finest furniture. The carpets were nice and plush and soft to the feel. A nice scent of incest had filled the room with a rich sweet scent. I looked around and found out that this place had several rooms. Four master bedrooms, two large bathrooms, a waiting room, a living room, a den, a kitchen and a work room. The whole place just seemed so amazing, it was hard to believe that this wasn't a dream

"Does the suite accommodate to your taste sir" the man asked

"Yeah it does" I said

"Mister Seth has asked me to give you these" he said

The man handed me a three letters, each one had a number written in a cursive poison green ink. The man explained to me to open each one on every hour, starting with the first one now. After that he left, leaving me alone in the room.

I sighed heavily and sat on a chair, I looked for the letter that marked one. I opened the envelop and read what it said. "Go into the bathroom with the large steam shower and take a long shower, make sure to wash your body well."

"Nothing too bad, I wonder if he has cameras all over the place" I said to myself

I went to the bath with the large steam shower, the bathroom was big. I could easy fit my whole apartment into this large room. The floor were a perfect shine of garnet, the walls were painted a light coffee color. The counters were also a shiny garnet with silvery sink foist, above the sink were mirrors in a gold frame. I placed the rest of the letters on the counter, and stripped off my clothes, and then I got into the large shower.

I turned the shower on and put it a warm temperature, it has been awhile since I was able to take a nice hot shower. I sighed heavily as the water fell down my body and relaxed all of my muscles, after sometime time in the shower I shut the water off, and stepped outside. I grabbed a towel from a nearby rack and wrapped it around my waist. I looked around for my clothes but I couldn't find them anywhere in the bathroom, I raised my eyebrow and rubbed my head.

"Where the hell did my clothes go" I said to myself

A thought hit me, the letters, an hour must have passed already so I have to open the next letter. I grabbed the envelop that was marked two and opened it. "Don't worry about your clothes, I am having them pressed and cleaned. Go into the bedroom and get dress into the clothes that are laid out for you." I went into the bedroom and looked for the clothing, I stared at the "clothing" set on the crimson silk covers. This wasn't clothes, it can't even be called clothes. All it was a head band with two gold fur dog ears on it, a black leather collar with metal studs on it and a butt plug with a golden tail on it.

"What the hell is that pervert thinking, I am so not wearing any of this" I yelled

A small voice itch a crossed my mind, this pervert was going to pay me ten million for a one night stand. I might as well do what he asks me to do, I put on the collar and the head band. I looked at the tail and shivered lightly. It looked like it would hurt so, I left it on the bed and went back to the bathroom. I got the letters, wrapped a towel around my waist, and went into the kitchen. I looked through the fridge but, I found nothing inside it, I sighed heavily as my stomach rumbled with hunger.

"Damn, I was hoping there would be something good to eat" I said

I looked at the ivory clock set on the kitchen counter, it was ten thirty at night. Another hour has passed so it was time for me to open another letter. I opened letter number three and read it, "Room service will be coming in with some dessert, don't eat any of it until I arrive." I sighed once more and leaned on the counter, I began to wonder what this guy was planning. So far as what I can think of, he is into the dog fetishes and might be into this whole waiting game thing. I went back into the bedroom, and I found a large cart carrying delicious dessert. Red velvet cake with perfect icing design, rich creamy vanilla ice cream, plump red strawberries, and smooth dark chocolate sauce. It all looked so tempting, maybe once bite wouldn't hurt. I grabbed one of the strawberries and dipped it into the chocolate sauce, I bite it and let out a moan. The flavors were amazing, it felt like I had eaten a little piece of heave. I finished the strawberry and licked my lips happily, that was really good. I was about reach out for another one until a hand grabbed my hand tightly. I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist and softly chuckled against my neck. I shivered lightly when his breath touched my ear.

"Bad dog, you ate the dessert before I told you too" he said

Next thing I knew, I was on the floor with my back aching, I looked up at the green hair man. In his hand was a black cat o'nine whip. He smirked and cupped my chin.

"Now, I want you to be a good little doggy and listen to your master" he said

"Ok" I said

"Bad dog" he said

He smacked in on the shoulders with the whip, I let out a sharp cry in pain. The man chuckled and gently brushed the spot where he had hit me. I let out a soft moan as he gently caresses the sensitive skin. The man placed the whip on the bed and caressed the skin ever more.

"You will not speak in any way other then barks, moans, and whimpers, understand" he asked

I nodded my head and he chuckled softly, his hands traveled down my chest and went lower. He gently started kissing right below my ear. I let out a soft moan as he began to suckle on the spot.

"So what is your name doggy" he said

"Joey" I moaned

"You are a bad doggy aren't you, I told you not to speak" he chuckled

Then he bit me, he bite me hard enough to draw blood. I cried in pain and tried to get him off of me but, he held my arm in a bone crushing grip. Blood started to slide down my neck then, down my chest. After a long painful minute he let go and started to lick up the wound. I shivered slightly and blushed heavily. The man got onto his feet, he looked down at me then licked the blood his lips.

"My name is Seth, doggy" he said

He looked at the cart of food then looked back at me with an evil glint in his eyes. He pulled out a thin black leash, the quickly attached it to the collar. He tugged at the leash hard, cutting my air way off for just a moment. I gasped heavily and tugged at the collar, Seth then back handed me.

"Bad dog, don't use your hands for anything" he said

I growled mentally, I started to think that the ten million dollars wasn't enough to put up with this kind of abuse….then again, I really needed the money. Seth went over to cart, I watched as he placed a slice of cake and a scoop of ice cream on a plate. Then he placed a strawberry on top of the cake and drizzled chocolate sauce over the desserts, making it complete. Seth placed the plate on the ground and smiled.

"Here you go doggy, you looked very famished" he said

I nodded my hand and walked on my hands and knees over to the plate. I finished the sweet food quickly, I sighed happily and licked my lips. Seth chuckled darkly, I looked at him with a curious look. He cupped my chin and placed a gently kiss on my lips.

"Did you enjoy the dessert doggy" he asked

I nodded my head, suddenly I felt my body warm up and I felt myself growing hard by the second. I panted heavily as the room began to spin. Seth knelt down and moved his hand around my body, I felt fire course through my veins each and every time he had touched me.

"Looks like the aphrodisiac is working" he chuckled

/Aphrodisiacs/ I thought

"You are probably wondering when you had taken the drug doggy, I asked for the chefs to put some into the desserts. I made sure to get you the best kind so you can feel really good" he chuckled darkly

===Seto pov===

Joey told his story as the limo took us back to the mansion. I held Joey's hand as tears started to fall out of his eyes. I reached out and hugged Joey around the shoulders, Joey hugged me back and cried softly on my shoulders. I couldn't believe it, all of this happen to someone like Joey. Why was life so cruel to Joey?

"The next morning I woke up to find myself in that white room. Seth told me that I was such a good…doggy that he wanted to keep me forever and never let me go. I tried to escape but, Seth would punish me horrible with…whips and knives. So…I let him take my body over and over, again and again….I started to accept that I would never escape…I would never be more than Seth's mutt" he said

"Oh Joey" I said softly

"But, now I am with you and I can be free now" he said

"Yes, you will be Joey, you are free and I am going to help you reach your dreams" I said

"Seto, you don't have too" he said

"I want to Joey, you deserve to go to college and become someone great. Joey you will go to college and get your business degree, and I will help you" I said

"Thank you, thank you so much Seto" he said

He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back, I smiled and he chuckled lightly. The limo stopped in front of the mansion and I got out, and held out my hand to Joey. Joey smiled and took it.

"Right now you should start studying and I will look for a university for you" I said

"Thank you so much Seto, I won't let you down" he said

"I know you won't" I said

I opened the door, my eyes widen in shock at the person standing in the middle of the room with a dark smirk on his face. Joey began to whimper then he hid behind me. The man chuckled darkly and opened his arms like he was about to get a hug.

"Joey, it's been so long I couldn't stand another minute without you" he said

"Seth" I growled

===end of part 10===

Dark: no fair aibou

Cat: sorry people for the cliff hanger

Dark: not that I wanted to see what happen between Seth and Joey

Cat: *chuckles*

Kaiba: *growls* you are a nut case

Cat: yup I know X3

Joey: *sighs* anyway what took you so long to update

Cat: *sighs* college

Kaiba: is it that hard

Cat: no, it's just been hard because my sister needs the computer and I still don't have a laptop

Hikira: aibou has her eyes on a purple one in wal mart

Cat: XD I want it so bad

Kaiba: *sighs heavily* great

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	11. Chapter 11

===Seto pov===

Joey's eyes widen in fear as he stared at the man standing in the middle of the room. He froze in fear and almost stopped breathing altogether. Seth slowly approached us with a bright dark smile on his face, I stepped in front of Joey and glared at him.

"Aww what is the matter dear brother, won't you let me see my mutt" he said

"Get out" I said

"What is wrong dear brother" he said

"What's wrong, it's you. How could you do all those disgusting things to Joey" I said

Seth looked at Joey for a moment, his eyes held hell fire fury. Joey whimpered, he tried to move but his body refused to move.

"So the mutt told you everything" he hissed softly

"Yes, you are low Seth. You stole Joey's life like it was nothing" I said

"Joey's life is nothing, if it wasn't for me then he would still be a strip dancer or even someone's little bitch" he chuckled

"No he wouldn't, if you never stepped into Joey's life then he would have gone to school and become someone great" I said

"Ha don't make me laugh dare brother, someone great. A mutt like him doesn't become someone great, all he will ever be is a mutt on this world and nothing less" he said

Joey whimpered sadly when Seth said that, I gently placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled lightly. I turned my head towards Seth and glared at him. Seth chuckled and slowly reached for Joey, I grabbed his wrist tightly and growled.

"What are you doing dear brother" he asked

"You are not taking Joey" I said

"He is my mutt dear brother he has to come home with me now before he get any stupid thoughts in his empty little head" he said

"He isn't going with you" I hissed

"Yes he is, he is my mutt after all" he growled

"No, Joey is not you mutt. He is a free person and he will never go back to you Seth" I hissed

"Alright then" he said

Then Seth fist collided with my stomach, my eyes widen in shock Seth smirked and pushed me to the ground. I tried to get up but, the punch to the stomach hurt like hell. Seth chuckled and grabbed Joey's wrist tightly.

"Well I like to thank you for taking care of my mutt Seto but, we have to go back home and go through obedient training again" he said

"No" I coughed

"See you around" he said

"Supreme mop throw" a woman cried

Then a mop hit Seth square in the face, knocking him down to the ground, and releasing his hold on Joey. Joey took his chance and rushed over to me then, hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and looked over to Seth. Kisara grabbed the mop from his face then looked at us.

"You two ok" she asked

"Yeah" I coughed

"Stupid woman" Seth hissed

Seth kicked Kisara off her feet then stood up, then he kicked Kisara in the stomach. She dodged just in time, she got onto her feet and swung the mop at Seth hitting him in the head. Then she used the end of the mop to hit him in the stomach. Seth clutched his stomach, and then Kisara kicked Seth in between the legs. Me and Joey winced as we saw the pain in Seth's face, the green hair man fell to the floor with his hands in between his legs. Kisara span the mop in her hands and, smiled happily.

"Now it's time to clean up this mess" she said

She then swapped up Seth pushing him out the door, Seth got up and glared at all of us.

"I swear you all will pay for this, especially you Joey" he hissed

"Looks like I didn't clean hard enough" Kisara said

She grabbed the bucket that was by the door and threw the contents of it at Seth, and then she threw the bucket at him. Seth glared at her, he walked away bloody, bruised and soaking wet.

"And don't even come back" Kisara hissed

She slammed the door shut and flipped her hair back, she walked over to us. She held out a hand, I took it and she helped me up.

"I am doubling this month's paycheck" I said

"That was pretty fun, are you ok" she asked

"Yeah, my stomach hurts I will be fine" I said

I turned to look at Joey, the blonde puppy was shaking in fear and tears were falling out of his eyes. I hugged the poor puppy and stroked his hair.

"Shhh he is gone now, Seth can't hurt you anymore" I said

"I know, thank you" he cried

"Joey, are you crying because you're happy" I asked

"Yes, I am so happy Seto thank you. Thank you so much for saving me from that awful man, I am finally free" he said

"You're welcome Joey" I said

"Yaoi" Kisara cheered

I glared at her and she took off in a quick run, I sighed heavily and looked at Joey. He was looking at me with hopeful eyes. I smiled at him, I ruffled Joey's hair and he laughed lightly.

"Hey don't mess with the hair" he said

"Aw but it's so soft" I said

"Quite it, I am not some pet" he said

"I know Joey, you are not a pet you are a person" I said

"Thanks Seto" he said

"But, I would still like to mess with your hair some more" I said

I ruffled his hair once more and he growled lightly at me, I chuckled and fixed his hair back the way it was. Joey smiled happily and hugged my tightly, I chuckled once more and hugged him back.

"Thank you so much Seto, you are a really great guy" he said

"Your welcome Joey, come on we better start looking for a university for you" I said

"You mean, you're really going to help me go to school" he asked surprised

"Of course, I did promise you" I said

"Oh Seto thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me" he said

"I know it means a lot to you Joey, I want you to have you degree and become famous" I said

"Seto…I don't know how I will repay you" I said

"There is no need Joey, you deserve a break in life" I said

"Yeah…I know once I am finished with school maybe I can take you and Mokuba to New York" he said

"Hmm sounds like a deal" I said

===end of part 11===

Hikira: yay happy ending

Cat: Hikira the story is not over yet

Kaiba: damn it

Dark: *chuckles* what's going to happen now

Cat: X3 you guys will have to wait and see

Dark: *pouts*

Cat: *chuckles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	12. Chapter 12

===Joey pov===

Seto placed a heavy stack of books in front of me, I looked at each one with a bit of curiosity. I picked up one of the books and began to flip through it.

"Will I have to remember all of these books" I said

"Yes you will have remember everything in these books, you need to study the entrance exams for Kyushu University" he said

"Kyushu, but isn't that one of the top school here in Japan" I said

"It is, and you are enrolled right now for the admission tests" he said

I looked back at the book in my hands, and whimpered softly…what if…what if I am not good enough to go to school here. What happens if I disappoint Seto…will he…send me away or…even worse. I felt Seto place a hand on my head, I looked up at him. Seto smiled at me and ruffled my hair a little.

"Don't worry Joey, I am sure you will do great on the test" he said

"But…what if I don't do well" I said

"You could always try again" he said

"…what if I don't get into Kyushu University…what happens if I never get in" I said

"Joey, you believed in yourself that you could get into one of the Ivy leagues. Why do you doubt yourself now" he said

"Because…because…" I said

"Are you worried that you might disappoint me" he asked

"…yes" I answered

"Joey, you will never disappoint me. As long as you keep trying and work your hardest at something then I will always be proud of you" he said

"Really, you mean it" I said

"Of course, I did say that I will help you reach your dreams" he said

"Thank you so much Seto" I said

I went back to the book and started to read it, Seto chuckled softly and ruffled my hair once more. I giggled, then seat pulled a chair next to me, and he started pointing out what I would need to know for the exam.

"Do you understand now Joey" he asked

"Yeah, I get it now" I said

"That's good, may I ask you something" he said

"Sure" I said

"How did you learn Japanese so well" he asked

"Well my mom is Japanese, so I pretty much learned it from her" I answered

"That is very interesting, have you ever visited Japan before" he asked

"No…my old man didn't even like to leave the front door" I said

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that" he said

"It's ok really, that's just the way he was…I can see why my mom left years ago" I said

"She didn't take you, did she" he said

"…yeah, she thought since I looked like my old man I would turn out like him so she left me with him" I said

Seto wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me tightly, I hugged him back and rested my head on his shoulders. Seto brushed his hands through my hair and spoke in English.

"You have been through so much Joey" he said

"…I am use to it by now" I said in English

"I promise your life will start getting better from here" he said

"Seto" I said

We pulled away slowly, our eyes meet each other's gaze. Seto's eyes, they are like the never ending ocean that lures a sailor to its beautiful embrace. Slowly we moved closer and closer, our lips almost meeting each other touch. I could feel Seto's sweet breath on my lips…we are so close, so close.

Then he pulled away and went back to the book, I whimpered softly…I did something wrong. Seto gently held my hand, I looked at me a little worried.

"I am sorry" he said in his native language

"No, I should be apologizing" I said

"I shouldn't, not after all you have been through" he said

"Seto-

"Big brother" Mokuba yelled

We turned our heads to see an excited Mokuba, with a huge smile on his face. He skipped over to us and gave Seto a big hug. Seto looked at Mokuba a little confused.

"Mokuba, what is wrong up you" Seto asked

"Nothing is wrong, everything is right" Mokuba giggled

"Did something happen at school" I asked

"Uh huh, the most pretties girl just asked me out on a date" Mokuba giggled

"Girl, Mokuba you have to be careful woman are succubus" Seto said

"No they are not, Sakura really likes me she just couldn't tell me because she was too shy" he said

"Well she sounds like a nice girl" I said

"I still don't trust her" Seto said

"So will you get mind if I bring her over" he asked

"Yes, I will get mad" Seto growled softly

"Oh….then I am going to do my homework, knock before you come in" he said

"Mokuba did you bring this girl over" Seto asked

"No" he said shyly

"Mokuba" Seto growled

"…ok, but I didn't think you would get mad because I brought her over. Besides we got picked for project for science class" he explained

"Come on Seto, we can talk to Sakura for a little bit and see what she is like" I said

"Fine, if I don't like her then she is going straight home" Seto said

"Deal" he said

We left the library and went into one of the waiting rooms on the first floor, we went into the large room, we saw a pretty cute girl. She had long pink bubble gum hair that reached her waist, her eyes are a green mint color. She wore a light pink school uniform jacket, a dark blue school shirt, white knee high stocking, and brow shoes. She looked at us and smiled gently.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you Mr. Kaiba" she said in a gentle voice

"Mokuba has told me, you asked him out" Seto said in a chilled voice

"Um yes I did" she said

"So when is this date" he asked

"Um well um…we still haven't decided yet" she said shyly

I say her blushing like a tomato, poor girl it must have taken her a lot of courage to stand her and take to Seto without running away. I walked up to her and smiled gently.

"Why don't we do a double date" I said

"A double date" she said

"Yeah, all four of us will go out to dinner and the movies this weekend" I said

"That sounds great" she said

"Great idea Joey, what do you think brother" Mokuba said

"…alright" he said

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba, I am so happy I promise to be the best girlfriend to Mokuba" Sakura said

===end of part 12===

Cat: T_T

Kaiba: why are you crying?

Cat: I can't find anymore yugioh episodes anymore DX

Joey: I know all I can find is 5Ds and GX now

Cat: *pouts* it's not

Kaiba: why are you complaining, you already own seasons two, three and the capsule season

Cat: *still pouting* it's not the same

Kaiba: you are a NEERRRDDD!

Cat: XDD I know and I love it

Kaiba: *slams head on desk* why do I even bother

Cat: X3

Joey: *chuckles*

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	13. Chapter 13

===Kaiba pov===

Friday night had come quicker than I had liked, today is the day where my little brother would be going on his first date. Since Joey decide on a double date then I would be with my brother at all times and make sure this girl didn't try to do anything to my little brother.

We drove in silence, Mokuba and the girl sat in the back while Joey sat in the front. I had the mirror adjusted so I would see if the girl would try to do anything. She simply sat there in silence, every once in a while she would glance at Mokuba then turn away blushing. I see what she is trying to do, she is doing the whole innocent girl then she will turn around and try to seduce my brother.

I felt a hand placed over mine, I turned my head to see a gentle smile on Joey's face. I sighed heavily then turned back to the road. I turned my signal on and got off the freeway, after another ten minutes of driving we arrived at an Olive Garden. Mokuba had begged me not to go to a finer restaurant because he didn't want the girl to feel too uncomfortable. We got out of the car and made our way inside, the girl's pink outfit swished back and forth with every step she took. A hostess looked up from her podium then smiled.

"Welcome to Olive Garden, how many in your group" she said

"Four" I said

"Alright, follow me" she said

She picked up four menus then walked to the back of the restaurant where an empty booth was, Mokuba and the girl sat on one side and me and Joey sat on the other.

"What can I get for your drinks" the hostess asked

"Pink lemonade" the girl said

"Coke for me" Mokuba said

"Water will be fine" Joey said

"Water also" I said

"Alright, your waiter will be here with your drinks" she said

She left quickly and I stared at the girl, she lowered her head and whimpered softly.

"So Sakura, what are your favorite hobbies" Joey asked

"Um well, I like acting" he said

"Sakura is really good, she won dozens of medals for her acting" Mokuba said

"Really, which was your best performance" I said

"Um well that would be the Crucible, I played as Abigail Williams" she said

"Interesting part for you" I said

"What do you mean" she asked confused

"You had to play a part as a woman who deceives and lies to everyone around her and even tries to seduce a man who doesn't even love her" I said

"Big brother" Mokuba said in annoyance

I got up from my seat and walked away, why is Mokuba annoyed at me. I am trying to protect him after all. That's all I tried to do.

"Seto" someone said

I turned around to see Joey, he had a worried look in his eyes. I sighed once more.

"Why are you acting like this" he asked

"Like what" I said

"You are treating Sakura as if she were a criminal" he said

"What if she is" I said

"Seto, she is just a teenager hoping that the boy she has fallen in love with her loves her back" he said

"How do you know she is really in love with my brother" I said

"I did work in a strip club, I know when I see love" he said

"But, how can I trust her" I said

"Trust in your brother Seto" he said

"But" I said

"Seto, you have taken care of Mokuba his whole life. It's now time to start letting him be on his own" he said

"…I always dreaded this day Joey" I said

Joey held my hand comfortingly, he smiled gently and I slowly smiled back. . His words are true Mokuba is growing up and he will soon be doing things that will no longer need me. I am happy he came, if he hadn't then…who knows what would have happen.

"Thank you Joey" I said

"You're welcome Seto, we should head back now before Mokuba tries ordering off the dessert menu" he chuckled

I chuckled softly, we headed back to the booth. Mokuba and Sakura were talking away, it sounded something like an upcoming dance. Joey and I sat down, Sakura whimpered softly and looked down.

"Sakura" I said

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba" she said

"I want to let you know that you have my permission to date my brother" I said

"Really, you mean it Mr. Kaiba" she said

"Yes, but I will let you know now. If you hurt my little brother you will regret it" I said

"Seto" Mokuba whined

"I promise not to hurt him Mr. Kaiba" she said

"Now that we have that finished, how about we order something to eat" Joey said

"Sounds good, I heard the pastas here are really good" Sakura said

"They are, I hear the ravioli are the best" Mokuba said

"They sounds delicious, let's order that Moky" she said

The both smiled happily, and I smiled too. I felt my heart ache a bit, now…my little brother is growing up. He is starting to grow up into a man, he has fallen in love. Someday he will get married and start a family, and then someday they will have children and have a home of their own. I turned my head to Joey, a soft gentle smile was on his face and his eyes were soften…maybe someday too…we will be together.

===end of part 13===

Cat: I am back people

Joey: where the hell have you been

Dark: Hawaii

Cat: ^^ it was fun too, except I have to go with my mom's family

Kaiba: what did you do

Cat: the normal stuff, go swimming, go traveling and junk and I got chocolate X3

Kaiba: you went to Hawaii just to get chocolate?

Hikira: not just any chocolates, Sweet paradise chocolate *shows box of finely crafted chocolate*

Dark: stuff was pricey too, $20 for just five pieces

Cat: but money worth spent X3

Kaiba: *slams fist on his head* I will never understand you girls

Dark: *chuckles* and you never will

Cat: *eats heart shaped chocolate* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH P.S. The Sakura in this story isn't the one from Naruto, sorry about that people ^^;


	14. Chapter 14

===Joey's pov===

I stretched out my arms and yawned a bit, after three hours of taking the entrance exam I am dead tired. I leaned back on the train seat and watch the city pass by. Seto had offered to have me flown back by helicopter but, I said I would be fine taking the train. I smiled gently, Seto has been so kind to me…kinder than anyone has been to me. I thought at first he was a bit of a coldhearted guy but, I guess it just take some warming up to him.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the train began to slow down to a stop, I looked to see if it was the stop I needed to get off. I cursed under my breath, I had missed it by three stops. Oh well, I will just have to call Seto and tell him I am at a different stop. I quickly got off the train and pulled out the cellphone Mokuba had given to me.

"Damn no signal." I said to myself

A hand covered mouth and pulled me into the bathroom, I tried fighting the person but the person held me tightly. I felt the person's breath on my ear.

"I missed you mutt." the person chuckled

My eyes widen in fear…no why is he here. I fought against his grip but, he wrapped his arms around my shoulder then pinned me against the wall. He removed his hand from my mouth then, chuckled darkly against my ear. I growled and struggled to get free.

"Try as much as you can mutt, you can't escape." he chuckled

"Leave me alone you sick bastard." I growled

"It seems my brother got you back to that fiery temper of yours. I missed that." he purred

"Get off of me, I'm not yours." I yelled

"Mmm that is what you think my worthless mutt. But you will always be mine, no matter what." he said

I screamed as Seth bit my ear, blood started flowing down my neck. I slammed my foot on Seth's foot, and forced myself back. Seth lost his footing and made us both fall back to the ground. Seth let go of his holding on me for a moment, that's all I needed. I ran out of the bathroom while clutching my bleeding ear, I heard Seth yelling from the bathroom. I have to hurry…I can't go back to him…I can't go back to that life…I can't...

I ran up the stairs, my vision fading in and out of darkness…Seto…do let me go back…please…my vision faded into pitch black darkness and my body felt lightless…Seto please…

"Jounouchi, wake up please." a familiar voice said

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself back in Seto's bedroom, Mokuba was holding my hand. He looked at me like I was about to die. He smiled gently as I slowly sat up.

"You are finally awake." he said

"Yeah…how long was I out for?" I asked

"Twelve hours, Seto brought you back home after you the hospital" he said

"Hospital…" I said as I reached for my ear

I felt several stitches in my ear, Mokuba pulled my hand away from my ear. He gently rubbed my hand and did his best to smile.

"Seto said you were attacked by Seth…" he said

"Yeah…I was…I was lucky I was able to get away" I said

"I was really worried about you Jou…I thought you were going to die" he said

"I won't die from Seth biting my ear" I chuckled softly

"No…I thought Seth was going to kill you" he said

"…he wouldn't…I am too important to him" I said

"You don't know Seth that well…Seth will do anything to get even, I mean anything" he said with a serious tone

Before I could ask what he meant by that, Seto walked into the room. He rushed over to me and looked at me ear. I quickly hide some of the stitches with my hair. The blue eyed man sat down next to me and sighed silently.

"I am sorry Jou…I should have made sure you were protected better" he said

"Don't be…it was my fault…I should have known Seth would try to get me back" I said

"That's no excuse, I should have been better prepared for this" he said

"Seto…" I said a bit worried

"Get some rest, you will need it" he said

"See you tomorrow Joe, nighty night" Mokuba said as he left the room

I looked at Seto, he looked like he was in heavy thought. I was about to hold his hand but, he got up from the bed. He picked up a glass of water from the nightstand along with two pills, he hands the glass and the pills to me.

"You need to take the pills twice a day with a glass of water" he said

"Ok…" I said

"Go to sleep, don't wait up for me. I have some things to do" he said

"Seto" I said softly

He must have not heard me because he left the room without another word. I whimpered softly…he must be upset about everything…maybe upset at me…I quickly took the pills and water, I placed the glass on the night stand and laid down….Seto…please don't be upset with me…

===end of part 14===

Cat: Hi people

Joey: how's everything going Cat

Cat: ==;

Dark: most of her family has abandon her and her brother already

Mokuba: sorry to hear Cat

Cat: it's alright, at least now I know who I can trust

Seto: and your brother

Cat: alright, still crazy as ever

Mokuba: *chuckles*

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	15. Chapter 15

**(Warning this chapter contains yaoi guyxguy action and character death) **

===Joey's pov==

He purred loudly in my ear, thrusting deeply himself deep inside of me. My arms and knees shook from the rough treatment, his nails dug into my hip. I knew he want me to move, I moved myself back making him go even deeper. I gasped as I felt him touch that "special" spot inside of me. He loved it when he touched that spot inside of me. He roughly pulled out and pushed back in, I cried as my spot was under assault.

He bite my neck and continued to fuck me senseless. His hand traveled down and grasped my manhood tightly, then pumped it in timing with his thrust. I arched my back and whimpered softly

"That's it mutt, cry out for your master." he chuckled

I did as he told me, I cried out in pleasure. He smirked and he started to bite the skin between my shoulder blades. This had thrown me over the edge, I came in his hand. I panted heavily, my body shaking for my climax. He pulled his hand away from me and licked up my seeds.

"You came before me mutt, I thought by now you would have learned. But I guess not, now I will have to punish you until you learn." he chuckled darkly

My eyes snapped open, sweat covered my whole body. I looked around to find I was still in Seto's room, I slowly sat up and a hand through my hair…it…was just a bad dream…I haven't dreamed about…that since I came here…I turned my head to see the space next to me was empty. My eyes sadden, it doesn't look like Seto came back at all.

I slowly got up from the bed, maybe he is in his office. Quickly I made my way to the Seto's personal office, I gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." an annoyed voice said

I carefully opened the door and peeked inside, I saw Seto typing furisouly on his computer. I walked over to him, he looked up for a moment then look back at his computer.

"You should be resting." he said

"Did you sleep last night?" I asked

"I have been busy. You should go back to sleep." he said

"Seto…" I said

"I am busy Joey, I can't go to sleep with you just because you don't like sleeping alone." he said coldly

I whimpered softly, I left the office without another word. I never seen Seto like this before…is he upset that Seth nearly took me back?...Is he blaming me…More and more question kept filling my head and the less answers they had. I sighed heavily and went to the master bathroom…maybe a bath would do me good.

I walked into the large room and turned on the water for the large bath tube. I waited for the water to fill up half way before I undressed and stepped in. The water was nice and sooth, it's something that will help for right now. I slide down into the water until my neck was buried in the warm liquid, I sighed softly and leaned my head back against the tub.

"Joey." a soft voice called

I sat up to see Mokuba's head peeking out from the door, I smiled gently at the boy.

"I'm in here." I said

"I was worried when I didn't see you in the bedroom." he said

"I woke up and I thought I should wash up." I said

"I see…Joey about the yesterday." he said

"…You're upset too aren't you." I said sadly

"No it's not that it's just…You have to be careful…Seth isn't going to take this lightly." he said

"I know…he nearly took off my whole ear." I said

"But that is just the beginning of everything…Seth is evil." he said

"Come on Mokuba, I know has done some crazy stuff. But he isn't evil." I said

"He is…Joey…you don't know Seth…he had done some much you wouldn't believe it." he said

"Mokuba…what has he done?" I asked

"Everything…" he said

"Mokuba!" someone yelled out

We both jumped out in shock, we turned out heads to see Seto standing at the door way with his arms crossed over his chest. Mokuba glared at Seto and he returned the glare. Mokuba left quickly, Seto turned his attention towards me. I got out of the tub then wrapped myself with a towel.

"He was telling me about Seth." I said

"I heard." he said with a growl

"Seto…what has Seth done…I need to know." I said

"…Are you sure." he asked

"Yes, I am sure." I said

"Fine, I will tell you as you get dressed." he said

We walked to the bedroom, Seto remained in silence until I pulled out some jeans and a graphic T shirt. He sat down on the bed with his fingers laced together, I sat down next to him. I placed my hands on his reinsuring him that is was ok.

"Seth…is an evil person. When my mother was giving birth to Mokuba she had died. Seth told Mokuba she had died because she didn't have the daughter that she had always wanted…it caused Mokuba to become mute for nearly a year." he said

"That's a horrible thing to say to him." I said softly

"Seth got worse, after our father died we were place in an orphanage. Seth would only look out for himself, he would throw me or Mokuba under the bus if it meant he would be safe. But, I finally outsmarted him, I got the former CEO Gozaburo Kaiba to adopt me and Mokuba." he said

"He didn't adopt Seth too" I asked

"No, Seth was left at the orphanage to fend for himself." he said

I nodded my head to let him continue his story.

"After years of hard work and pain, I finally took over Kaiba Corp…But it's the same day…Seth came back." he said

===Seto pov===

Six year, six long years of studying and working hard have finally paid off. I am now the CEO of Kaiba Corp, and it will no longer become a weapons company. Now it will be a gaming company and I will start building Kaiba land throughout the world.

I went to the head office, by now Gozaburo should have left. I smirked at the memory of his face when I told him I have fifty one percent of the company. He thought he could use Mokuba to his advantage but he was dead wrong. I will have to thank Mokuba later for playing along and convincing Gozaburo that he would have his two percent. We can go get ice cream just like when we were little.

I placed the key in the head office only to notice that it was unlock, strange then again Gozaburo was pissed that he had lost his company. I pushed the door open only to have a heavy stench come out of the room. I covered my nose, what the hell is this smell. It stinks. I looked up to noticed that the curtains had been drawn, covering the room in darkness. I turned on the lights, my eyes widen in shock at what was before me.

Sitting at the desk was Gozaburo or what was…half of his head was missing…brain matter had covered the whole desk along with blood and bits of bone. I covered my mouth at the sight…what the hell…he did this do himself…

I heard a click, I turned my head to see a gun pointed in between my eyes. Standing there in front of me was…Seth? But his hair was brown instead of green and he had blue eyes instead of his devil gold eyes. He wore the same clothes as I did only…there was blood over it. He smirked at me and clicked the gun.

"Hello brother, congratulations on becoming CEO." he chuckled softly

"What have you done." I said

"Awww is that how you say hello to your own brother. Even after you left him to fend for himself at an orphanage." he growled softly

"What have you done?" I asked

"Me? I haven't done anything. It's what you have done." He stated

"I haven't done anything to Gozaburo." I growled

"Really because the security says so otherwise. They show you walking to the office after Gozaburo and shut off after that." He said as he smirked

"You won't get away with this." I said

"I think I will, I have a deal to offer you brother. I could kill you right now make it look like a double suicide, take all of your money and leave poor little Mokuba to fend for himself" he said

"You son of a-

"Or you can pay me ten million yen, the security tapes disappear and I won't bring this up again." he said

"That's all, you want nothing else." I said

"That's all, so do we have a deal brother." he said

"Fine, we have a deal." I said bitterly

===Joey pov===

Seto remained silent for a few minutes, my eyes widen in shock…I thought Seth was bad but…to think he would do all that…he is evil Seto gently held my hands and slowly looked at me.

"…With that money…I found out that he had invested it into the black market…he has deep connections…he can get anything he wants…" he said

"But…does that mean…he will try to kill you." I said

"I don't know…with Seth I can never be sure…So for now Joey, I am sorry to say but we will have to wait until this is over for you to go back to school." he said

"I understand…this is important…is there anything I can do to stop Seth?" I asked

"…you can testify that Seth had kidnapped you but…it could be dangerous." he said

"Seto, I will do anything to stop Seth. It's time he paid for all that he did." I said

"Alright, I will get everything ready. Joey…if you do go out, please be careful…I would be sad if I lost you." he said

I blushed heavily at those words…he would be sad if he lost me…Does that mean…he likes me?

===end of part 15===

Cat: ^^ thanks Luna for helping out with this chapter

Seto: have you been reading more creepy pasta again

Cat: no X3, I've been listening to pasta

Seto: *palms forehead* should have knows

Cat: XDD he is pretty cool, I love his Jeff voice

Joey: ok how many red bulls you had?

Cat: none, I tried this green tea shot we just got at work XDDD it's awesome

Hikira; you are cut off aibou

Cat: X3 yes I am

Dark: *sighs* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
